1. Field
This disclosure relates to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Lithium rechargeable batteries using an organic electrolyte solution have twice or more the discharge voltage than that of a conventional battery using an alkali aqueous solution, and accordingly have high energy density.
This rechargeable lithium battery operates by injecting an electrolyte into a battery cell including a positive electrode having a positive active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium and a negative electrode having a negative active material that can intercalate and deintercalate lithium.
The resulting rechargeable lithium battery can be used for a mobile phone, an electric pocketbook, a watch, and the like. The positive active material of the rechargeable lithium battery may include lithium metal oxide and the like, while the negative active material may include metal lithium and the like. The electrolyte of the rechargeable lithium battery may be prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent.
Recently, a rechargeable lithium battery including a manganese-based active material has been contemplated for devices requiring high output such as an electric tool and the like. However, the rechargeable lithium battery including manganese-based active material may have a problem of increasing resistance during storage at an elevated temperature.